eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Jash'lin Daxis
Heiress, criminal, slave, miner, gladiator, soldier, traitor, racer, smuggler and mercenary, Jash'lin Daxis has been forced into many roles in her life in desperation to survive. Born into privilege she became a pawn of conspiring forces that was discarded and left to rot: yet she refused to die and came back from the brink of defeat. Now suspicious, paranoid and trying to scrape together enough to survive she winds up in the company of the crew of the Falcon. But can she learn to love again? Characteristics *'Name': Jash'lin Daxis *'Titles': Jash, Red Devil *'Species': Pricornian *'Age': 25 (Pricornian 16 year old) *'Hair': Blood Red *'Eyes': Green *'Likes': Racing, adrenaline rush, fighting, guns, equipment mods, Falcon Crew (grows protective), beer, talking specifications *'Dislikes': Pricornians, manipulative people, people commenting on her tattoo, *'Family': Deceased and or Missing Appearance Jash'lin is twenty year old Pricorian, which roughly translates into a 16 year old for her species. As her race is one of many sub breeds of Elves she stands at a tall 6'1ft and while slim has noticeable toned muscle which is unseal for not only her species but all elves. And while stonily built figure and having rather wide hips with a shapely butt she has a rather small if perky a-cup chest. Her skin is a dull ashen grey colour, with emerald almond shaped eyes and blood red hair which is swept back over her head into dreadlocks that end just bellow her chin, while her braided bangs end at her mouth level. While she possesses pronounced lips for her age her face is marked by a rather large black tattoo that covers most of the left side of her face before snaking over to the right side of her forehead. The Tattoo marks her as a slave of the Pricorian people and is tattooed down to the bone. In addition to this she has several smaller scars over her body and a series on notable medical scars on her back over her spine and rib cage, and a long slashing scar from where Exel sliced her in the back with her own knife after she betrayed him. Casual Jash'lin casual clothing consists of cargo trousers over Sig suit outer layer which is a dull rusty brown on the edges and a dark black brown colour coming down from the neck in a triangle towards her crotch. The casual Sig suit cuts away just bellow the shoulders and rides up the neck with a shade of the lighter brown colour circling her neck. She wears fingerless gloves on her hand and a rather large utility belt around her waist with her TTG gun holster resting on the back of the belt. To complete the outfit she wears a pair of heavy black combat boots with a knife fastened around her right foot. SIG Suit Unlike all the other characters in the series Jash'lin's Sig suit is scratch built by herself and is not manufactured by the others. In that way it is a lot similar to space suits of earlier generations. A deep rusty brown down her sides, upper legs and arms bellow the shoulders, with a dark black brown going down in a triangular shape on her back and front towards her crotch and shins and feet. It possess numerous moulded hard metallic plates over her chest, back, stomach, shins and fore arms, with a rather clunky neck guard. It is notably bulkier than most other characters suits but offers better protection from small arms fire. Also on her shoulders, knees and wrists is clear hard plastic tubing showing the primitive nature of the suit. The Helmet itself is the same copper brown colour and is completely featureless sweeping back away from the head with only nine glowing dots arranged in a square providing her visor, emitting a light blue light. Despite its age and the fact it is hand made Jash'lin seems very much against parting with it as she built it herself. In addition whenever she has it on she will always wear her helmet, stating only an idiot walks around without a helmet. Corruption mode Due to her forced participation in project corruption Jash'lin has a darker, other half, a wild and untameable feral state of mind which mutates her body and appearance. Turning her dull skin a pale purple and turning her glowing green eyes completely black, sharpening her teeth and causing her to grow claws, in her corruption mode Jash'lin is half a foot bigger with larger muscles and as noted by one passing observer a slightly bigger chest. She is completely wild and will instinctively remove her helmet which is the only part of the armour that will not grow to accommodate her body. Background Jash'lin Daxis was born into the wealthy Daxis family to the Baron governor of one of the many colony worlds of Pricornian Hegemony. The only child of a prostigous family she was educated by the finest minds on her world and raised to be a future leader of her people. Still after a coup d'état by her fathers generals she lost everything. With her father murdered she was used as leverage to at first force her parents allies into compliance and treated little better than a slave serving her parents killers every whim. She was mentally abused in this position, bullied and humiliated on the whims of the rebels and despite her young age was traumatised for no other reason then her relation to her father. Originally Jasj'lin believed that when the men who killed her parents were captured by the military she would be freed: but her hopes were dashed as the new governor callously threw her into the mines for her fathers failure to stop the first rebellion in the first place. Now forced to do manual labour and her spirit and family name dragged through the mud Jash'lin initially was easy prey for the desperate miners who she worked with, but after one rather brutal night where she was being beaten up she snapped and taking a rock murdered her bully in a fit of rage. Over time these reactions became more common as Jash'lin transitioned from young pre teen princess into slave pit gladiator fighting for the amusement of others. Infuriated by her current position in life as she entered her teenage years she grew more and more hateful towards her own kind and savagely fought her way through three gladiatorial championships before being freed at the age of 13 when she was conscripted alongside other gladiators into the Pricornian military. Field promoted three times to the rank of Sergeant First class in four separate wars against the Galactic Alliance, Inzurgons, Coureseti and the Xenecromorphs she would gain a reputation a brutal commander with a high success rate but also a high survival rates suffering very few casualties. She grew to respect her men and her troops and for the first time in her life at the age of 17 had managed to recreate what was recognisable to herself as a family. She would be however arrested on accounts of insubordination following her refusal to take her men onto a Xenecromorph death world to detonate a tactical Fusion charge, a mission which was undeniable a death sentence. Thrown into military prison she would hear only days later how her team died in the ensuing battle and how she was also being selected for the 'Corruption project.' Dragged screaming to the device only known as the 'chair' she could only shriek as the scientists in charge of the project pumped her full of drugs, chemicals and mana energy all to turn her into a supposed super soldier. She managed to survive the procedure four times, the longest of any subject before exposing her to the final experiment, injecting her with a single grain of Cosmic Dust. It is unknown what the scientists did wrong, or in some ways right, but when Jash'lin broke out she killed everyone in the facility: staff, guards and fellow subjects in a single night of psychotic rage. Even Jash'lin doesn't know what happened apart from the fact then when she awoke she was bound in chains and being sold at auction at Pricorian slave markets on the outer rim. Eventually bought by death race master he offered Jash'lin the same deal he gave the other slaves, 'race for him and win their freedom, or be sent to the mines.' Taking the option of racing Jash'lin managed to win the three championship races needed to graduate for her freedom race where all the slaves on the track were told to kill her. Indeed during this time she had garnered a fan following as some one of the deadliest races on the circuit and earned herself the title 'Red Wheels' due to her kill count. Still winning her freedom race the only accepted way, by killing everyone else on the track, she went to the race master to get her freedom only for him to then turn around and try to double cross her fearing that if she left she would go to another circuit and take her customers with her. Promptly shooting the man in the head, she took his money and ran earning her a death mark from several crime organisations and was forced to live on the run, but finally free. After several adventures and managing to escape both the dangerous Happy and insane Exel Zevren she would join the Freebie organisation as a bounty hunter to earn a living the only way she knew how: by piling up the bodies. This would go on for a few years earing herself the name 'Red Death' before she finally stopped by the Crew of the Falcon, who assisted her in tracking down another Pricorian who was dealing in slaves on a planet: for the first time ever getting help from someone who asked nothing in return. That one act gave her pause when the Freebies attempted to collect the price of the Crew head a few months later and eventually managed to save them from Exel's rampage. Personality Kill or be killed that's the law Jash'lin has lived by since the day she took her first life. In her mind there is no space for cuddling or compassion, with the only two things of value in the universe those things you yourself value, which will always pass, and those which everyone puts a price to. Many people consider Jash'lin to be quite greedy and short tempered, reaching for her gun whenever she is angered and always choosing money over people or her own personal feelings. In many ways she is a brutal woman who will kill despite her young age, and is not squeamish about it. Still the way she talks and acts suggests a finality to her perception on life, she doesn't think things will change and she has given up trying to see the silver lining, as there is no prince on horseback coming to save her so she has to do it herself. This does point out her more positive traits as Jash'lin is proactive (if grumpy) and extremely motivated to get things done. She goes about her work in a military fashion and will ride other people until they do theirs. She also shows a remarkable sense of loyalty and honour, as while she has grown tired of being betrayed she will never sell out a contract so long as they are square with her. After meeting the crew of the Falcon Jash'lin is plunged into an entirely different world: a world where suspicion is replaced by trust, and hate replaced by love. To say Jash'lin is not used to this world is an understatement and publically voices contempt for it. Yet deep down and secretly she comes to love it and while she struggles to voice herself and suffers massively from social graces and has not the slightest bit of fashion sense she seems more than willing to learn despite feigning a reluctance to do so. Still as the story goes on it becomes apparent that Jash'lin suffers both from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, screaming and crying in her sleep, and keeping her corruption form in place. She initially denies these problems are there but on encouragement of her new friends she faces these issues and while breaks down accepts them to move on. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Elven Super Soldier': After refusing to kill civilians in the military Jash'lin was tossed into military prison where she was subjected to daily treatments to turn her into her peoples version of a super soldier. And to an extent they were successful. She is now naturally much stronger than most other Elven offshoots and finds it much more easy to develop muscle mass, and heal: and is equipped with lightning fast reactions and senses, being even able to hear an opponents heart beat. However her strength is only considered equal to that of a strong human. :*'Corruption mode': As a side effect of mental condition and genetic engineering, when gravely injured Jash'lin can slip into her corruption mode: where her strength reaches truly superhuman proportions allowing her to tear the arm out of her opponents pockets. Moreover her natural Elven powers manifest and she gains the ability to manipulate, project and control a red lightning that is extremely dangerous to those it hits. However this form is near feral and incredibly animalistic, becoming predatory and highly protective. When she transforms though she visibly grows in size, her nails lengthen into claws and her teeth sharpen to points. *'High flexibility': Like all elves Hash is highly flexible, and can twist into positions that even humans could never attempt. *'Heightened senses': Even when compared to elves Jash'lin's sense border on the super human and she can separate different smells and pick them apart piece by piece Abilities *'Gun Fu': Jash is extremely skilled in both hand to hand combat and gunplay, and seamlessly mixes the two together in impressive displays of violent destruction that last mere seconds but take out dozens of opponents. *'Mod specialist': Jash keeps up with Mod weekly, a magazine that lists all the best mods coming out on the galactic market, and her contacts in the underground allows her to procure some of the more illicit upgrades for her equipment. Regardless of the mods though given time she can get any system to work together seamlessly. *'Excellent vehicle driver': Due to a varied career, Jash has worked with vehicles of all types, from mining rigs, super cars right up to military tanks. As such she can quite confidently claim to be able to make anything mechanical work for her, and even then it takes her very little time to work out how to fly it. :*'Combat racer': Jash had to compete in numerous derby's for her freedom, and she won them all allowing her to regain her citizenship and finally leave her peoples space a free woman. She is ruthless on the track and took pride in customising her old sports car, and was gutted when she had to sell it to buy a ticket out of her sector and to the galactic core. She wishes nothing more than to be back on the track. *'Marksmen': A deadly shot, why she is not the greatest, her aim is above average. Equipment *'Scratch built SIG suit': Heavily modded, the suit may look like a rusty piece of scrap but it is far more durable than anyone gives her credit for. It can take more blast and damage then many civilian versions of SIG suits and has numerous back up systems and its customised to grow with her when she enters her Corrupt form, unlike her normal clothes. *'TTG (Trans Tech Gun)': The Trans Tech Gun while appears exotic to many people of the galactic core, in the realm of the Pricorian's on the outer rim a TTG is a fairly common if difficult to acquire weapon. Using Plasmite as its main ammo type the weapon manipulates the stabilised plasma releasing it in control bursts. Such is this control that with the right mods the gun can change its purpose, going from its default short range shotgun like weapon to a pinpoint rifle tight up to a bazooka. *'Weapon mods' :*'Driller': A pin point and accurate rifle mod that deals high damage at medium to long range. :*'Wrath Barrel': A mini-gun like mod that can unload a massive wall of bullets, while it is not the most damaging it fires the fastest and can at times chew through the highly expensive plasmite ammunition. :*'Boomer': A grenade launcher attachment that when charged up can generate and fire multiple grenades at once. :*'Arc': An electrical attachment that arcs between enemies stunning them :*'Warmonger': A chartable weapon mod, it collects static electricity and combines it with the plasma turning its attack into a long range plasma bomb which thanks to tracking software homes in on a target. *'Trench Knife': The Trench Knife is Jash oldest belonging Jash has next to her diary and was the first thing she ever killed a man with. It is as long as her forearm and has a serrated edge and can be wielded like a small sword at times. *'Diary': Do not read on very real pain of death Relationships Jash'lin Relationships Gallery Voice Actor *Maryke Hendrikse Trivia *Her theme song is I am a Lion by Hollywood Undead Navigation Category:Elves Category:Aliens Category:Females Category:Explorers Category:Crew of the Falcon Category:Pricornian